Shadow Kiss DPOV
by DamphirGirl25
Summary: Dimitri absolutely loves Rose, but strange things are happening to her, other students, and the academy. This is what he thinks about it all.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night for us, or the middle of the day for humans, and it was the middle of winter here in Montana. I was assigned to guard damphir dorms at this time. Damphirs and Moroi are supposed to be asleep at this time, so when I rounded the corner I was caught a little off guard. There, standing in the middle of the hallway between the gym and the dorms was a young damphir. I silently walked closer and quickly realized it was my student, Rosemarie Hathaway. Figures she'd be the one to break the rules of the academy…again.

As I got nearer, I realized she was breathing hard and she looked totally focused on something that was obviously not out here with us. "Are you sleepwalking?" I asked her. She jumped slightly at the sound of my voice and spun around quickly. I kept watching her both curious about what she was doing out here and amused at the fact that she was in a robe, slippers, and that exotic hair I loved so much was looking a little untamed.

She ran her fingers through her long hair but I could tell she knew it was a little too late for that so she gave up on it. O how I wish I could run my fingers through those thick locks…focus, dammit!

"I was testing dorm security," she said. "It sucks." I tried to hide my smile from her comment and barely managed. The breeze suddenly picked up slightly and I remembered what she was wearing. I looked over at her and realized her eyes were staring down at my long coat. I told her, "You must be freezing. Do you want my coat?" She looked as if she were about to say yes but instead shook her head. I kind of expected her to put in her Rose Hathaway attitude. "I'm fine," she said. "What are you doing out here?" As if it's not obvious already. "Are you testing security too?"

"I_ am_ security. This is my watch." Come on is she really that oblivious? She looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "Well, good work. I'm glad I was able to help test your awesome skills. I should be going now." That was probably the lamest excuse I have ever heard of when it came to breaking the rules. "Rose-" I reached out to grab her arm as she tried to turn away. However, the minute I made contact with her body I felt as though I was suddenly burned. I dropped her arm immediately and told her sternly, "What are you really doing out here?" I saw the wheels in her head spinning, trying to come up with some answer. She gave up though and told me, "I had a bad dream. I wanted some air."

I stared at her for a few heartbeats and was able to tell she had something she wasn't telling me. I knew she wasn't going to tell me anything about it so I just acted as though I saw nothing. "And so you just rushed out. Breaking the rules didn't even cross your mind –and neither did putting on a coat." Why couldn't she just think one thing through before actually doing something stupid…oh, wait, because she never thinks about it. How typical.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," she said nonchalantly.

"Rose, Rose." I was starting to become tired. "You never change. Always jumping in without thinking."

She suddenly looked angry. "That's not true. I've changed a lot." I stood there staring into those brown eyes I loved so much. I felt I was able to see into her soul when I looked into those bottomless eyes. I saw a twinge of sadness and pain and that's when I remembered the Spokane incident when her and four friends got themselves captured by Strigoi. Seeing her trying to protect the lifeless Mason from any threats ripped my heart from my chest. I loved my Roza so much and to see her in that much pain was absolutely agonizing. I finally admitted, "You're right. You have changed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Well here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

Roza and I continued on our walk in a comfortable silence. She seemed a little tense and I knew her thoughts were exactly where mine were. She tried to play off the concern I had for her by telling a joke. "Well, don't worry. My birthday's coming up. As soon as I'm eighteen, I'll be an adult, right? I'm sure I'll wake up that morning and be all mature and stuff." I knew she probably had a whole list on her dream gifts but there was only one present I really wanted to give her…my heart.

I smiled down at her and said, "Yes, I'm sure. What is it, about a month?" By her smug expression I had a feeling I was about to hear the total count of days.

"Thirty-one days," she said. I tried so hard to not smile because I knew I was right.

"Not that you're counting." She shrugged her shoulders and I just couldn't hold back my laugh any longer. "I suppose you've made a birthday list too." I wouldn't doubt it. "Ten pages? Single-spaced? Ranked by order of priority?" I kept smiling because I wouldn't put it past her to do something like this. It was so typically Rose! I looked down to see her open those perfect lips to say something but she closed it as if she were deep in thought. I kept my eyes on her as we walked around to the back of the building and noticed she looked a little sad. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly said, "No. No list." She said it in a small voice and I felt my heart pounding against my chest.

I tilted my head more to get a better look at her face and that move caused some of my hair to blow across my face. I tried to keep them out of my face but gave up quickly. I said incredulously, "I can't believe you don't want anything. It's going to be a boring birthday." No doubt. Hmmm maybe I can do something special, just her and me, and my bed…no snap out of it! She is your student so treat her like one and not someone your madly in love with. She looked me in the eyes and I saw what she really wanted…to be free. She looked away and said, "It doesn't matter."

"What do you-" I stopped in the middle of what I was saying. I saw what her real intentions were when she'd be able to run her own life. She wanted me but I knew that it could never happen. We had to take care of Lissa first and being in a relationship while we're _both _her guardians can be a danger for her safety. Not to mention I was still seven years older than her but I could never get distracted while on the job and surely that's what Rose would be to me…a distraction. But I just loved her so much! I wanted to wrap my arms around her curvy figure and knot my hands in her gorgeous locks…O God! What is up with you this morning Dimitri?! Get it together man!

I tried to change the subject but it wasn't as subtle as I hoped, "You can deny it all you want, but I know you're freezing. Let's go inside. I'll take you in through the back." I felt slightly uncomfortable about where our conversations were heading but I had to get over it and make sure Rose didn't get into trouble when I had to sneak her back in to her room. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and she started to smile.

"I think you're the one who's cold. Shouldn't you be all tough and stuff, since you're from Siberia?" she joked. I swear she made it sound like the arctic tundra! I told her, "I don't think Siberia's exactly what you imagine." Surely she didn't think it was only ice and snow there…or did she?

"I imagine it as an arctic wasteland," she said confirming my thoughts. A small smile escaped my lips as I remembered the beautiful lay of the land. I said, "Then it's definitely not what you imagine." I wish I were there now with my mom and sisters. I wish I could run down the streets of my hometown and just feel free and have no worries. She pulled me back from my thoughts when she quietly asked, "Do you miss it?"

I felt so homesick it hurt. "All the time," I said sadly. We were almost to the back door now. "Sometimes I wish-" I was about to continue when a voice rang out to us.

"Belikov!" said the approaching guardian.

_Oh Shit!_

**Well there's chapter two for you. Sorry if the chapters are short but I plan on writing a lot so I can do the whole book. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update earlier but I was busy with some of my schoolwork. Glad you enjoyed the first two chapters! O and for the readers who are hoping for me to do the whole book…don't stress because I plan on it. Well here's chapter three for you. Enjoy!**

Seeing Alberta approaching was not a good sign. I looked over at Rose and saw panic all over her face. I grabbed her arm and shoved her around the last corner we had to make to get to the back door. "Stay out of sight," I told her quietly. I turned to face Alberta and tried to act like I wasn't hiding a seventeen year old novice around in a bush. "You're not on watch," I declared. She looked at me with a hard expression and realized it must be important.

"No, but I needed to talk to you," she said matter-of-factly. "It'll just take a minute. We need to shuffle some of the watches while you're at the trial." Oh shit! Hearing about the trial made me panic because I know some little rabbit will be listening in on some guardian stuff and this is the last thing I wanted her to find out. I have to say as little as possible so she can stay in the dark with the whole Victor Dashkov trial. She's probably wondering what trial we are talking about right now. I have got to keep it short and not hint anything.

"I figured," I said. I hoped neither of the women heard the slightly hysterical tone in my voice. "It's going to put a strain on everyone else-bad timing."O god I hope Alberta doesn't include any important information…

"Yes, well, the queen runs on her own schedule," she sounded totally frustrated and I was just praying to God this is only as far as the conversation would go. "Celeste will take your watches, and she and Emil will divide up your training times." Ok she needs to stop talking now or I am going to be in some deep shit with the girl currently in the bush. Ok I just need to relax and keep it abrupt. "They say they don't mind the extra work but I was wondering if you could even things out and take some of their shifts before you leave?"

I didn't really want to take more shifts on but since the field experience was starting for the novices, us guardians had to do more than just guard the students and dorms, we had to attack both novice and the moroi they were assigned to guard for six weeks. This is going to be a tiring six weeks, that's for sure. "Absolutely," I said quickly but kind of through hard lips. "Thanks. I think that'll help. I wish I knew how long this trial was going to be. I don't want to be away that long." Oh My God! I need to stop her now before she says who we are talking about. I went to open my mouth to say something but it was too late. She continued, "You'd think it'd be a done deal with Dashkov, but now I hear the queen's getting cold feet about imprisoning a major royal." Uh-oh. This was not going to be good when I have to face Rose. She was going to be furious; I know that for a fact. I would be too if my best friend was being tortured to help save an unworthy life.

"I'm sure they'll do the right thing," I said. So much for not saying anything too important about the whole trial thing. "I hope so. And I hope it'll only take a few days, like they claim. Look, it's miserable out here. Would you mind coming into the office for a second to look at the schedule?" she asked me. Well I think I should see a pissed off Rose before I do anything else…

"Sure," I told her. "Let me check on something first." Oh I hope that didn't sound too suspicious…well I guess not since Alberta responded with a, "All right. See you soon." I watched her walk back around the corner and I took a deep breath for what's to come. Rose emerged from the bush and I could tell what she was about to say. This is going to be hell. "Rose-" I tried to start but she cut me off fast with a, "Dashkov?" she said it low so no one would hear her. "As in Victor Dashkov?" I knew she would see through my lie so I just said, "Yes. Victor Dashkov."

"And you guys were talking about…Do you mean…" she looked at a loss for words. Her fury was spiking and then all confusion came back and she declared, "I thought he was locked up! Are you saying he hasn't been on trial yet?" She looked shocked and disbelief ran through those big, brown eyes I loved to look into. She looked deep in thought then she all of a sudden looked full of rage. I remember that look so well…she wanted to punch someone and I was the only one there. I kind of prepared myself subtly in case I needed to restrain her if she tried to attack. "He's been locked up- but no, no trial yet. Legal proceedings sometimes take time." I tried to slip into my tough love mentor role but it was a little difficult for me at the time.

"But there's going to be a trial now? And you're going?" She spoke through clenched teeth and I could practically see what she was getting at by reading her face and eyes. She still looked absolutely furious but I could see she was working on that self control lesson we had to have…a lot. I told her the truth again. "Next week. They need me and some of the other guardians to testify about what happened to you and Lissa that night." I remembered that night so clearly and I started to feel the protectiveness for the two girls course through my body. She pulled me out of my thoughts when she started talking again.

"Call me crazy for asking this, but, um, are Lissa and I going with you?" She knew what my answer was before I spoke it. I thought it was quite obvious actually.

"No." She looked at me in disbelief. "No?" she said outraged. I looked sternly back at her and said once again, "No." She put her hand son her hips and I felt a little lust run through me. Those curvy hips that I wanted to snake my arms around and hold her to me and never let go…man what is with me today?! "Look, doesn't it seem reasonable that if you're going to talk about what happened to _us_, then you should have _us_ there?" She had a good point there but no way was I going to risk her or the princess' safety.

I explained, "The queen and some of the other guardians thought it'd be best if you didn't go. There's enough evidence between the rest of us, and besides, criminal or not, he is-or was-one of the most powerful royals in the world. Those who know about this trial want to keep it quiet." Oh she does not look happy.

"So, what, you thought if you brought us, we'd tell everyone?" she exclaimed. Well here we go again with her temper. "Come on, comrade. You really think we'd do that?" No. "The only thing we want is to see Victor locked up." Well that makes the two of us. "Forever. Maybe longer. And if there's a chance he might walk free, you have to let us go." I looked into those brown, pleading eyes and I wanted to tell her yes but I remembered that _they come first_. I was doing this for her and Lissa; why couldn't she just see that? I told her finally, "It's not my decision to make."

She tried to plead with me again, "But you have influence. You could speak up for us, especially if…" I knew what she was about to say because of the fear and realization that was in her eyes. "Especially if there really is a chance he might get off. Is there? Is there really a chance the queen could let him go?" That would not happen as long as I'm alive. I have to protect the girls from him. He's a threat and he better pay for what he's done. "I don't know. There's no telling what she or some of the higher-up royals will do sometimes." I was so tired at this point; I just wanted to hurry up and meet with Alberta and finally get some sleep. "Look, I know you're upset, but we can't talk about it now. I have to go meet Alberta, and you need to get inside. The square key will let you in the far side door. You know the one." I watched her as she watched me. I didn't want her to leave but I knew I had a duty to do. I watched her retreating figure with longing and then turned to go back to the guardian dorms. I found Alberta and we talked about the plans for the trial. We also planned out the novices that would guard the moroi for the filed experience that started tomorrow. We were almost done when Alberta turned to look at me.

"I have also decided…Rosemarie Hathaway will be guarding Christian Ozera for the field experience."

**Well there's chapter 3 for you and I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try to update more tomorrow. Read and Review!**


End file.
